Seven Days
by Lilyep
Summary: Après la fin de X,la mort de hide et son divorce,Pata décide de reprendre sa vie à zéro et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une nouvelle maison? Oui mais... et si la maison n'était pas comme toutes les autres? Et si... il ne lui restait plus que 7 jours à vivre
1. Prologue

Titre: **Seven Days**

Rating:** M**

Genre: angoisse/paranormal/surnaturel etc...

Pairing: aucun de prévu pour l'instant

Disclaimer: Bon alors... Pata, Heath, hide, X Japan et Dope Headz ne m'appartiennent pas. Ayumi, Ranmaru et Aïko si par contre!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bonjour les gens!_

_Pas tapper s'il vous plaît!_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai encore des tas de fic qui n'ont pas été updatées depuis une éternité et j'avoue qu'en ce moment, mon temps pour écrire est plus que limité mais voilà... J'en recommence tout de même une..._

_Je sais exactement où je vais à quelques détails près ainsi que le nombre de chapitres précis (7 avec un prologue et un épilogue en plus) mais, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la durée entre les updates..._

_Enfin bref, je me lance ici dans un style que je n'ai jamais abordé alors soyez indulgents..._

_Bonne lecture!_

Prologue:

-Alors ça y est? s'enquit Heath. Tu l'as trouvé ta nouvelle maison?

-Ouaip! sourit Pata. Et elle est vraiment magnifique!

-T'as vraiment besoin de toutes ces pièces?

-C'est pas pour moi mais pour les filles... Tu sais, le divorce les a déjà pas mal éprouvé... Je veux qu'elles aient chacune leur chambre et puis, toi aussi tu pourras squatter de temps en temps si tu veux! fitni-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le bassiste eut un petit rire et acquiésça finalement.

Depuis la séparation de X Japan, les deux amis étaient devenus plutô inséparables... et puis, la mort d'hide... la peine qu'ils avaient eu n'avait fait que renforcer leur profonde amitié. Ce n'était rien de plus et il ne leur viendrait même pas à l'idée de penser à autre chose mais le soutient mutuel qu'ils s'apportaient leur était plus qu'essentiel...

-Ok c'est promis, je viendrais! fit-il joyeusement.

Pata lui sourit, visiblement heureux.

Après tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus durant les deux dernières années, il méritait bien cette maison, une vraie petite folie qui lui avait coûté une fortune mais ça en valait le coup. Il voulait aller de l'avant et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une nouvelle vie? Un nouveau groupe tout d'abord, grâce à Dope Headz et puis, un nouvel habitat, loin de tout... Il pouvait se créer son propre univers, rien qu'à lui.

Une nouvelle vie l'attendait...

-Merde! siffla soudainement Heath en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. J'suis hyper en retard, elle va me tuer!

Pata éclata de rire en voyant son ami se lever et récupérer sa veste en quatrième vitesse.

-On se voit lundi prochain pour la répèt? demanda-t-il tout de même avant de partir.

-Ouaip! Allez vas, je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau.

Heath sourit et pris la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre sa conquête du jour alors que son ami, lui, s'étirait lassement dans le fauteuil en sirotant la fin de sa bière. Et puis, à son tour, il décida de se lever et de partir, sa nouvelle maison l'attendant...

--

-Wouah! s'exclama une gamine d'à peine dix ans. Mais c'est immense!

-ça te plaît?

-Oh oui papa! Allez viens Ayu!

La dite Ayu, une autre fillette plus jeune de trois ou quatre ans environ, se laissa donc entraîner par sa soeur dans le grand jardin où l'herbe tendre, mais brousailleuse, les attendait...

-Tu es rassurée? demanda Pata à la femme qui avait accompagnée les deux enfants.

-Je suppose que oui... Je te les laisse une semane, appelle-moi en cas de problème.

Le guitariste retint tout commentaire désobligeant, se sentant tout de même capable de survivre quelques jours avec ses propres filles, et regarda partir son ex-femme, le laissant donc seul avec les deux petites femmes de sa vie.

-Ran, Ayu, à table!

Les bruits des sandales sur le parquet se firent bientôt entendre et les deux visages essoufflés des fillettes apparurent bientôt dans la cuisine

-Roh chouette! Des pizzas!

Inutile de dire qu'elles ne se firent pas prier pour manger...

Trois jours passèrent ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Pata était plus que ravi de pouvoir enfin profiter de la présence de ses filles. Après tout, depuis son divorce, il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup l'occasion de les voir... Aïko, son ex-femme, n'était pas de mauvaise volonté mais la garde lui avait été attribuée et Pata n'avait pas encore mis assez d'ordre dans sa vie...

Mais maitenant, il pouvait vraiment aller de l'avant!

-Allez, au dodo les miss!

Bien entendu, elles râlèrent un peu mais finirent par obéir à leur père et elles regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.

Pata leur souhaite la bonne nuit et s'occupa de ranger quelques petites choses, finissant encore de s'installer convenableemnt dans son nouveau lieu de vie avant de lui aussi se coucher.

La maison était désormais parfaitement calme et silencieuse alors que la nuit était elle, d'un noir d'encre. Dans son lit, la jeune Ayumi dormait à poings fermés... Mais une sensation étrange de malaise la fit s'agiter dans son sommeil. Le petit corps endormi se tourna et se retourna en gémissant, torturant les couvertures avant d'ouvrir les yeux brutallement, visiblement essoufflée.

La petite fille regarda autour d'elle, le noir l'opressant terriblement.

Au carreau, une branche d'arbre cognait inlassablement alors que le vent soufflait et sifflait avec violence.

Ayu trembla et eut un long frisson, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frôlée... Et puis, un léger souffle souleva un peu ses cheveux et des chuchotements résonnèrent autour d'elle... des frôlements, des voix qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres inlassablements dans d'étranges murmures incompréhensibles...

Un cri franchit sa gorge et d'un bond, la fillette quitta son lit et sortit précipitemment de sa chambre.

-Ran... souffla-t-elle. Ran, réveilles-toi...

-Hmmm... Ayu? Nan mais t'as vu l'heure?!

-Y a des gens qui parlent dans ma chambre.

-Hein?

-J'ai peur Ran... je peux dormir avec toi?

Ranmaru soupira mais acquiésça, laissant sa cadette grimper dans le lit.

-T'as sûrement fait un cauchemard...

-C'était pas un cauchemard!

-Y a que nous et papa dans cette maison Ayu! Bon allez, dors maintenant.

La plus jeune n'ajouta rien, ayant peur de mettre sa grande soeur en colère... et elle ne voulait vraiment pas dormir seule!

-Bonne nuit Ran-chan...

-'nuit.

Les fillettes fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à s'assoupir mais Ayu rouvrit brutalement les paupières. L'opression la reprenait de nouveau et un courant d'air la fit frissonner.

-Ran... Ran...

-Hmmm... Quoi _encore_? Laisse-moi dormir!

-Mais Ran...

L'aînée soupira et se redressa dans le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore?

-Je...

Ayu n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer alors qu'un grincement, provenant du parquet tout près d'elles, comme si quelqu'un marchait dans la chambre, ne les faisait toutes deux sursauter...

-J'ai peur Ran...

-Faut, faut pas. bredouilla la plus âgée, plus très rassurée pour le coup.

Ayu voulu rajouter quelque chose mais, étrangement, le lit subit une sorte de secousse... puis une autre en grinçant fortement, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à tirer violemment sur les pieds de bois.

Les deux fillettes pousèrent un cri et s'extirpèrent du lit qui se calma alors immédiatement.

-Je... on, on va dormir avec papa... souffla Ran, visiblement éprouvée.

Ayu, terrifiée, ne put qu'acquiéscer en tremblant avant de suivre sa soeur.

-Papa? Papa, réveilles-toi...

Pata ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour faire face à ses deux filles.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez debout à cette heure? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore un peu endormie mais qui se voulait autoritaire en voyant qu'il était plus de minuit et demie.

-Y a... y a quelque chose de bizarre dans nos chambres... souffla la plus jeune.

-De bizarre?

-Oui. On peut dormir avec toi? appuya Ran qui ne voulait pas trop donner de détails, se doutant que son père n'y croirait pas vraiment.

Pata le regarda un instant puis soupira. Elles avaient vraiment l'air terrifiées.

-Ok pour cette nuit. abdiqua-t-il alors.

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier pour monter dans le lit et se blottir tout contre l'homme. Si leur papa était là alors, plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver...

Ils finirent par se rendormir, tous les trois...

--

_Bon alors voilà..._

_Je tiens à préciser que Pata a bel et bien deux filles même si je ne connaîs ni leur prénom ni leur âge et que le divorce de notre cher guitariste reste encore flou pour moi. Pareil pour Aïko, je l'ai totalement imaginée..._

_J'espère en tous cas que cette introduction vous aura plu... dites-moi si je mets la suite?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	2. Jour 7

Titre: **Seven Days**

Rating:** M**

Genre: angoisse/ paranormal/ surnaturel etc...

Pairing: aucun de prévu pour l'instant

Disclaimer: Bon alors... Pata, Heath, hide, X Japan et Dope Headz ne m'appartiennent pas. Ayumi, Ranmaru, Aïko, Ken et Matthew si par contre!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bijour tout le monde!_

_Et bien voici le premier chapitre de cette étrange fic..._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Jour 7:**

Pata s'étira comme un gros chat paresseux. Il avait visiblement la flemme de se lever... et puis après tout, même s'il était déjà près de dix heures, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui.

Mais bon, après encore une bonne demie-heure de pure glandouille, il se leva tout de même.

Un énorme baillement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il marchait lassement en dehors de sa chambre. Avec une lenteur extrême, il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la cuisisne.

D'un geste machinal, il alluma son poste de radio, réglé sur une station qui diffusait les dernières informations en boucle et mit en route sa cafetière. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau brunies tombant peu à peu dans le récipient en verrre se fit bientôt entendre alors qu'il ouvrait son réfrigérateur.

-'Faudrait ptêtre que j'pense à faire quelques courses... marmonna-t-il.

Il soupira.

Il avait une sainte horreur de faire les courses et depuis que les filles étaient parties, il n'en n'avait pas vraiment vu l'intérêt mais là, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, son frigo était désespérément vide hormis quelques canettes de bierre qui traînaient encore...

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait ses placards, en sortant une vieille boîte de biscottes et un pot de confiture...

-Beurk... myrtille...

Il détestait ça mais Ayu en raffolait littéralement...

Enfin bon, il mourait de faim et les biscottes sèches, c'était vraiment pas son truc... Et puis, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même!

La cafetière était désormais pleine et il se servit une grande tasse du liquide noir et fumant avant de s'asseoir tranquillement à sa table, commençant à prendre son petit déjeuner et écoutant distraitement la radio qui fonctionnait toujours.

_Et maintenant, l'horoscope du jour..._

Pata eut un sourire amusé en mordant dans sa tartine.L'horoscope était une des nombreuses lubies d'hide, il ne le ratait pas un seul jour même s'il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde. Et bien sûr, il y avait convertit Pata. Tous deux avaient pris l'habitude de l'écouter ou le lire dans le journal chaque jour et se marraient bien.

Depuis, il avait gardé l'habitude et il tendit un peu l'oreille. C'était bientôt son tour.

_Scorpion..._

Ah, voilà!

_... vous allez bientôt mourir..._

Pata manqua recracher sa gorgée de café. Ce n'était vraiment pas habituel comme "prédiction"...

Intrigué, il finit tout de même son repas et continua à écouter la radio. Une heure plus tard, l'horoscope était de nouveau énoncé mais cette fois, aucune menace en vue...

-Je deviens dingue...

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et décida d'aller tout de même prendre une douche. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne sortait pas aprticulièrement aujourd'hui qu'il devait se négliger!

Il remonta donc au premier étage et passa rapidement prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il déposa ses vêtements propres sur une étagère se déshabilla, jetant négligemment ses fringues sales dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il mit en route sa chaîne hi-fi et rentra dans la baignoire en tirant le rideau de douche derrière lui, histoire de ne pas en foutre partout. Du bon vieux rock des années 80 retentit bientôt tandis que les premières gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son visage. Il poussa un soupir de bien être tandis que l'onde brûlante dégoulinait sur sa peau nue. Bientôt, ses longs cheveux furent totalement trempés et lui colèrent au corps. Il chassa les quelques mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux et attrapa le shampoing... à la pomme... C'était Ayu qui avait choisi...

Il se frotta alors énergiquement la tête avant de se laver en entier, faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps dénudé et savonneux.

_ça fait si longtemps... _pensa-t-il.

Il était totalement seul alors après tout, pourquoi pas?

Ses doigts reprirent alors leur chemin sur son corps et, peu à peu, l'excitation commença à poindre.

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ainsi été touché, ni toucher tout simplement une femme...

Alors, il ferma les yeux et imagina que les mains agiles qui parcouraient actuellement son ventre plat n'étaient pas le siennes.

Appuyé contre le mur carrelé et frais, contrastant avec la chaleur presque étouffante de l'eau brûlante qui coulait toujours, il joua avec son propre corps, connaissant par coeur les endroits qui le faisaient frémir.

Des doigts taquins prirent possession de ses mamelons bruns, déjà durcis par anticipation, et il les martyrisa doucement durant de longues secondes avant de faire courir une paume experte sur son torse, ses bras, ses cuisses, ses fesses... Son autre main chatouillait du bout des doigts, comme des milliers de doux et délicats baisers, son cou largement offert, sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses yeux toujours clos. Un mince souffle erratique franchissait ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il recommençait encore et encore, imaginant une créature divine avec lui, sous la douche et se refusant à prendre en main tout de suite son excitation déjà bien avancée.

Il fit alors courir la pulpe de ses phalanges sur la peau douce et trempée de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jouant sadiquement avec ses désirs comme l'aurait fait une amante pour le faire languir. Un long frisson le pris alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se torturant lui-même en passant ses mains sur son aine, au plis de la cuisse terriblement sensible, sur son bas ventre, à quelques millimètres à peine de sa hampe vibrante... et puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, il laissa ses doigts venir frôler son sexe tendu, le parcourant de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur, se faisant languir encore un peu avant de l'empoigner soudainement.

Il se laissa alors totalement aller, ses hanches se mouvant d'elles-mêmes en cherchant naturellement plus de contact et de caresses alors que les mouvements de son bras étaient précis, experts...

Appuyé contre le mur alors que ses jambes commençaient à faiblir, il laissa un mince gémissement franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus du jet d'eau, l'onde chaude tombant en cascade sur son corps décuplant presque les délicieuses sensations qu'il s'infligeait.

Dieu que c'était bon!

Sa main allait désormais de plus en plus vite alors que son bassin allait et venait dans un mouvement saccadé, quasi violent...

Il se força alors à ralentir un peu pour ne pas atteindre l'orgasme trop rapidement mais la tentation était bien trop forte, l'envie, le manque aussi et, sentant son ventre se contracter, il se laissa finalement aller, laissant sa semence gicler dans de longs jets nacrés alors qu'un dernier râle rauque sortait de sa gorge.

L'eau fit disparaitre son essence en un instant seulement tandis que Pata relâchait finalement la pression, s'accrochant de ses deux mains au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, ses jambes n'arrivant plus vraiment à le maintenir debout.

Un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres et il laissa son souffle reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal avant de terminer de se laver, encore un peu tremblant.

Un mince sourire satisfait ornait encore son visage lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa baignoire, attrapant une serviette pour se sécher.

Il l'attacha maladroitement autour de sa taille, laissant ses longs cheveux dégouliner dans son dos et se dirigea vers le lavabo au dessus duquel un petit placard au miroir totalement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de buée l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste, maintenant de l'autre main sa serviette qui glissait inexorablement (il n'avait jamais été fichu de l'attacher correctement) et attrapa de quoi se raser et se brosser les dents, déposant le gobelet sur le rebord du lavabo avant de refermer le placard.

La brosse à dents qu'il tenait en main fit alors un bruit sonore en rebondissant contre la porcelaine tandis que Pata sursautait en poussant un léger cri de stupeur.

Un 7 semblait avoir été dessiné sur la buée du miroir, l'eau condensée dégoulinant comme autant de petites gouttes sanguinolantes. Le guitariste ferma les yeux une seconde... quand il les rouvrit, le chiffre avait disparu...

Le souffle court, il tenta de se calmer en fixant le fameux mirroir... Avait-il _rêvé_?

-Je deviens vraiement totalement barge moi... barguoina-t-il dans sa barbe naissante.

D'une main encore quelque peu tremblante, il finit tout de même sa toilette et s'habilla, décidant d'aller faire ces quelques courses qui lui manquaient. Il remis rapidement de l'ordre dans la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers, attrapant sa veste et ses chaussures dans l'entrée ainsi que ses clefs avant de claquer la porte.

Pata descendit alors de nouveau quelques marches, celles du perron, d'un pas léger, s'allumant une clope au passage. Il appuya sur l'une de ses clefs et sa voiture garée à quelques mètres, émit un petit bruit tandis que les phares clignotaient, signes qu'elle était ouverte avant d'ouvrr finalement la portière droite, s'installant au volant et mettant le moteur en route en prenant directement le chemin du village.

Effectivement, ce qu'il avait avant tout apprécié dans cette propriété, c'était son éloignement.

Ici, il était absolument seul, tranquille sans être pour autant totalement isolé ni coupé du reste du monde.

Il en lui fallait qu'une bonne heure de route pour atteindre Tokyo et pourtant, on avait l'impression d'être perdu en rase campagne...

Le village, quant à lui, était parfaitement accessible à pieds si l'envie lui prenait de marcher un peu mais présentement, il en avait plutôt la flemme et seule une petite dizaine de minutes étaient nécessaires en voiture pour y aller.

Un instant plus tard, il jetait son mégot par la fenêtre, conduisant tranquillement sur la petite route. Il ne jeta même pas un regard aux panneaux de signalisation qui limitaient la vitesse à cinquante kilomètres heure et continua son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Bientôt enfin, il atteint l'entrée du petit village et s'arrêta devant l'unique épicerie.

Ici, tout le monde se connaissait et vivait dans une paisible tranquilité.

Il entra alors dans le magasin, attrapant un panier au passage avant de flâner dans les rayons. Bien que la boutique soit assez petite, il pouvait y trouver absolument tout ce dont il avait besoin et peu de temps après, il passait à la caisse lorsqu'un autre homme pénétra l'épicerie.

-Bonjour Ken! fit-il joyeusement au caissier.

-Salut Matthew! lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as quelque chose pour moi?

-Ouaip!

Le dit Matthew posa alors une caisse sur le comptoir que le commerçant ouvrit. Elle semblait emplie d'oeufs et Pata sourit intérieurement, trouvant la scène assez... pitoresque...

Il se permit même réellement un doux sourire légèrement amusé comme lui seul en avait le secret... et qui n'échappa pas au nouveua venu.

-Hm... On ne se connaît pas je crois?

-Non, je me suis installé dans le coin il y a peu. répondit gentiment Pata. Je m'appelle Ichizuka Tomoaki mais mes amis m'appellent Pata. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-De même! Matsumoto Matthew. se présenta-t-il à son tour. Et j'habite ici depuis toujours! ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Matthew? s'attarda le guitariste qui essayait d'occulter le fait que cet homme avait le même nom de famille (terriblement courant au Japon) qu'hide. C'est américain?

-Oui. Ma mère était une accroc aux beaux militaires... Je suis à cent pour cent japonais mais que voulez-vous, il a fallut tout de même que j'hérite du prénom de je ne sais quel caporal qui lui avait donné son premier baiser... Typiquement féminin...

Pata eut un petit rire. C'était une histoire assez originale et plutôt jolie si l'on s'y attardait un peu. Et puis, il trouvait ce jeune homem très sympatique et il accepta avec plaisir son invitation à lui faire découvrir la petite ville et les environs.

Il paya donc rapidement ses quelques achats qu'il déposa dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de suivre, à pieds, son nouvel ami.

Ils lièrent très rapidement connaissance, étant sur la même longueur d'onde bien que totalement oposés dans leurs passions et leurs caractères. Matthew n'avait que très vaguement entendu parler de X japan et ne s'y intéressait pas trop... A vrai dire, Pata appris vite qu'en dehors de sa nièce de cinq ans dont il avait pris soin après la mort en couches de sa soeur, et ses poules chéries, il ne faisait pas grand chose de sa vie. Il gagnait de l'argent principalement grâce aux services qu'il rendait aux gens. Il semblait être doué de ses mains et avait apparement aidé à retaper une bonne partie des maisons du voisinage.

-Je pourrais t'aider s'il y a quelques travaux à faire chez toi si tu veux.

Pata réfléchit un instant puis acquiésça.

-C'est pas de refus. sourit-il. Le bricolage et le jardinage, c'est vraiment pas mon truc...

Matthew éclata de rire et promis de venir le plus rapidement possible.

-Faudra juste me dire où tu habites...

Pata sourit et lui expliqua rapidement comment venir chez lui. Ce qu'il n'avait prévu, c'est que ses explications plomberaient carrément l'ambiance. Matthew s'arrêta net alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans un champ.

-Tu... Tu habites _vraiment _là-bas?

-Heu bah oui pourquoi?

-C'est... enfin on... on dit qu'elle est hantée...

Pata éclata de rire mais au fond, cela sonnait faux alors que les récents évènements du matin même lui revenaient en mémoire.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas _réellement_ aux fantômes? fit le guitariste en se calmant rapidement.

-Je sais pas... soupira l'autre. Enfin, il parait qu'il s'est passé des trucs louches là-bas... Tu sais, ça fait quinze ans que personne n'y habite...

Pata ne répondit rien mais sembla quelque peu choqué. La maison était pourtant, à peu de choses prêt, en parfait état... et il savait qu'elle n'avait même pas été remise à neuf...

-Fais gaffe à toi quand même. conclut Matthew.

Le guitariste acquiésça vaguement et la conversation à ce sujet se clos finalement là.

-Bon, je dois rentrer. fit le jeune homme. Noriko ne va pas tarder à finir l'école, je dois aller la chercher.

-Ok! sourit Pata. On se revoit demain alors?

Matthew marqua une légère hésitation mais finit par acquiéscer tout de même et lui sourit avant de le saluer et de partir.

Pata, lui, resta encore un instant, visiblement pensif, avant de finalement regagner sa voiture et rentrer tranquilement chez lui.

Un vague frisson le pris lorsqu'il referma le coffre, ses achats en main et le regard levé vers la bâtisse, plus imposante que jamais alors que derrière, le soleil commençait déjà à légèrement décliner, rendant l'atmosphère plus qu'angoissante.

Il soupira et ferma sa voiture, ses pensées se dirigeant inlassablement vers l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eu avec Matthew à propos de sa nouvelle demeure ainsi que les évènements de la matinée...

Mais bon, tout cela n'était que des foutaises, des racontars de bonne-femmes ou des histoires que l'on contait aux enfants pour les effrayer...

En entrant chez lui, déposant ses achats sur la table de la cuisine, il eut un grand sourire amusé en imaginant une bande de jeunes adolescents se lancer des défis stupides... comme passer toute une nuit dans la "maison hantée" par exemple...

Oui, des gosses comme lui à une époque... Combien de fois avait-il lui-même relevé ce genre de défis débiles? Des paris qui ne rimaient à rien?

Ah... c'était le bon vieux temps...

Après avoir rangé ses courses, Pata pris une bière dans son frigo et alla tranquilement se poser dans son salon, attrapant la guitare sèche qu'il avait laissé sur un fauteuil et grattant un peu les cordes pendant un moment, juste pour le plaisir.

La nuit tomba peu à peu totalement et le guitariste finit par laisser son instrument fétiche, sa canette vide depuis longtemps et se préparant un dîner léger avant de somnoler devant la télévision, finissant par s'assoupir sur son canapé à une heure plus qu'avancée de la nuit avant de regagner son lit.

Dehors, une violente bourrasque de vent faisait s'envoler les feuilles mortes...

--

_Et voilà... chapitre un bouclé!_

_J'attends vos avis!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	3. Jour 6

Titre: **Seven Days**

Rating: **M**

Genre: angoisse/ paranormal/ surnaturel etc...

Pairing: aucun de prévu pour l'instant

Disclaimer: Bon alors... Pata, Heath, hide, Ina, Jo-Ya X Japan et Dope Headz ne m'appartiennent pas. Ayumi, Ranmaru, Aïko, Ken et Matthew si par contre!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Kikoo les gens!!_

_Et bien voici la suite... j'ai bouclé le Jour 5 hier donc voilou!_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!_

_Petite précision: à cette époque, Dope Headz était composé de Pata et Heath respectivement à la guitare et à la basse, certes, mais aussi de INA (qui faisait partie des Spread Beaver) aux claviers et de Jo-ya au chant (ils ont changés de chanteur par la suite)_

**Jour 6:**

Pata avait mal dormit, très mal même... Toute la nuit, un lourd étau semblait l'avoir enveloppé et,quand le soleil se leva, filtrant légèrement dans sa chambre,il décida que tenter de plus se reposer ne servirait à rien alors, bougonnant, il balança presque rageusement ses couvertures et se leva d'un pas las.

Le regard épuisé que sembla lui jeter son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre le fit grimacer.

-T'es plus tout jeune mon pauvre Pata... marmona-t-il.

Finalement, fidèle à lui-même, il atterrit dans sa cuisine et mis en route sa cafetière et son poste de radio où les infos du jour tournaient en boucle.

Il n'avait pas vraiement faim ce matin, trop crevé pour avoir réellement envie de manger, et les tasses de café s'enchaînèrent rapidement, arrivant tout juste à l'empêcher de se rendormir. Seule chose qu'il capta vaguement, le nouvel horoscope qui lui fit légèrement tendre l'oreille...

Il soupira.

Tout était normal aujourd'hui... même si la voix fémininie qui débitait joyeusement son "avenir" semblait persuadée qu'il allait tomber malade aujourd'hui... charmant ne?

Il finit tout de même son enième tasse de café qu'il mit négligemment dans son évier avant d'éteindre la radio et monter dans la salle de bain. Une nouvelle fois, son reflet fatigué sembla l'agresser et il passa sous la douche en un instant, laissant l'eau le réveiller un peu plus...

Un simple boxer sur les hanches, le guitariste ouvrit son petit placard au miroir, sortant ce qu'il fallait pour finir sa toilette. Il se brossa donc les dents avant de remplir le lavabo pour se raser.

-Et merde! jura-t-il violemment.

Il soupira.

Et voilà, pas réveillé comme il l'était, il avait trouvé le moyen de se couper, et bien comme il faut!

Il eut un nouveau soupir et finit rapidement d'effacer sa barbe naissante avant de se soigner. Pfff... c'était pas grave mais il avait l'air malin maintenant, avec son petit pansement blanc, bien en évidence sur sa joue droite...

Il remis ensuite rapidement de l'ordre dans la salle de bain et se traîna jusqu'au salon où il se laissa lassement choir sur le canapé, comattant devant la télévision durant le reste de la matinée.

Les douze coups de midi sonnèrent finalement, le faisant sursauter.

Non de dieu hide! Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté de récupérer ton horrible horloge orange? C'est moche et ça fait un de ces boucan!

Il soupira et se réinstalla dans le divan. Toujours pas faim et la flemme de se lever. Seulement d'étranges craquements lui firent tendre l'oreille. C'était... comme si des gens marchaient chez lui... à l'étage et même, dans le salon où il était... Tout autour de lui...

Il frissonna et sursauta fortement quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brutallement en claquant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, voyant de grands envolées de feuilles mortes.

-Le vent... murmura-t-il

Bien sûr! Quoi d'autre?

Il se leva finalement pour aller refermer la porte, remarquant les grandes bourrasques dehors qui faisaient s'envoler par milliers les fueilles mortes dans de grandes colonnes ocres... ces formes, étrangement humaines...

Il frissonna et ne put empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit...

Pourtant... une simple silhouette, à l'orée du bois...

-Non... c'est impossible... murmura-t-il.

Il était bêtement là, sur le pas de sa porte, comme figé sur place.

-Hey! Pata!

Le guitariste sursauta fortement, puis sourit à l'arrivant.

Matthew.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur le pas de ta porte? s'étonna-t-il.

-Hein? Heu... Il y a eu un coup de vent et elle s'est ouverte... ça a foutu des feuilles partout!

Matthew fronça les sourcils. Du vent? Pourtant, la journée était magnifiquement et parfaitement calme dans toute la région... et puis, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de feuilles dans l'entrée...

-Je vois. dit-il simplement. Je jetterais un coup d'oeil à ta porte si tu veux.

Pata acquiésça et fit entrer son ami.

-Tu es venu bien tôt. fit-il soudainement remarquer.

-Noriko mange chez une de ses copines à midi. répondit-il simplement. Alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ne? A moins que... tu n'ais déjà mangé?

Pata sourit en secouant négativement la tête.

-Rien avalé depuis hier soir.

-Hein?! Mais t'es barge! 'Faut manger idiot!

-Oui môman...

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de déballer les provisions que Matthew avait apporté avec lui.

-T'es prévu à manger pour quinze! s'exclamma le plus âgé en voyant l'impressionnante quantité de nourriture.

-Bah nan... juste assez pour toi et moi quoi...

Pata eut un petit rire. Matthew était un manuel, sportif et travailleur... Si lui mangeait autant, il ressemblerait vite à un hippopotame!

-Bon bah, itadakimasu. fit le guitariste alors qu'ils venaient de passer à table.

-Itadakimasu! lança joyeusement son invité qui se jetait déjà allègrement sur son bentô.

Pata eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il picorait tranquillement.

-Ch'est pas pon? demanda Matthew,la bouche pleine.

-Si, très. Mais je n'ai pas le même appétit que toi.

-Tu m'étones! T'es sec comme un coup d'trique! s'exclama le plus jeune après avoir avalé. Regarde-moi ça, un vrai petit poulet tout chétif!

-Hey! s'indigna le "poulet"

Ze suis pas chétifheu!

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi quelques instants avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire devant le ridicule de la situation et de leur conversation.

Et dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient depuis même pas vingt-quatre petites heures... ça promettait!

Finalement, ils terminèrent tout de même leur repas tranquillement, l'ambiance étant joyeuse et agréable avant de rapidement ranger la cuisine. Pata en avait même oublié sa fatigue et sesquestions.

-Tu me fais faire le tour du propriétaire? demanda alors Matthew. Que je vois les dégâts et ce qu'il y a à faire...

Pata acquiésça et guida donc son ami dans sa grande maison, lui montrant les pièces une à une, parfois pas tout à fait installées... Des cartons traînaient encore ici et là, l'une des chambres était carrément en chantier, il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la seconde salle de bain... Enfin bref, des détails mais qui, accumulés, représentaient tout de même un boulot assez monstrueux!

-Et les combles? demanda Matthew.

-On ne peut pas y accéder. Les anciens propriétaires n'ont pas laissés les clefs et pour l'instant, j'ai pas vraiment cherché à forcer la trappe...

-Ok.

Ils continuèrent par le jardin, sortant donc de la maison. Matthew repéra quelques détails à régler sous le porche en assez mauvais état et puis, ils se balladèrent tranquillement dans l'immense propriété.

-Déjà, y a un sacré coup de tondeuse à passer. fit remarquer le plus jeune avec un sourire.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux...

C'est vrai que l'herbe jusqu'à mi mollet, ça faisait passablement négligé...

Ils continuèrent leur "exploration", Pata découvrant finalement lui aussi son propre et immense jardin qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réellement connaître. Il y avait un sacré boulot... les bordures étaient mortes, les buissons pas taillés depuis des lustres, les abords du petit marécage, totalement en friche...

Bref, un véritable défis à relever!

-Tu sais quoi Pat-chan? fit Matthew lorsqu'ils revinrent au salon. Je pense te promettre que le truc qui te sert de jardin sera nikel... au printemps prochain...

-Bah, ça te laisse six bons mois quand même...

-Oui je sais, je prends pas de risques!

Pata lui sourit doucement. De toutes façons, le jardin, c'était surtout pour les filles, lui s'en fichait royalement. En dehors du petit bois dans lequel il avait prévu de se balader de temps à autres, le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Il songeait d'ailleurs et surtout à totalement assécher le marécage boueux qui trônait derrière sa demeure... c'était dangereux ce truc...

-J'ai encore un chantier. repris le plus jeune, tranquillement étalé près de Pata sur le canapé. Mais je pense que je pourrais commencer avant la fin de la semaine.

-C'est pas urgent tu sais.

-Même. Je préfère régler tout ça le plus rapidement possible, y a un sacré boulot quand même!

-Oui... tu me diras à peu près combien je te devrais...

-En dehors des pots de peinture et d'une tondeuse, rien voyons!

-Hein?! Mais ça va pas la tête, je tiens à te payer!

-Pas besoin, entre amis.

Pata soupira et repris un air bien plus sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait qu'assez peu à vrai dire.

-Si tu fais ça avec tous tes clients, Noriko ne va pas beaucoup manger...

Matthew soupira à son tour.

-Ok... pour Noriko alors...

-Pour Noriko. sourit l'aîné.

Ils bavardèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, retrouvant rapidement la complicité qui était si naturellement venue les lier la veille. Pata se sentait bêtement bien. Se faire ainsi un nouvel ami, si éloigné de son milieu habituel, si frais, si neuf... Dieu que ça faisait du bien!

Peu avant dix-sept heures, alors que Matthew riait à perdre haleine, le téléphone d'un Pata tout aussi joyeux se fit entendre.

-Muchi muchi?

-Pat-chan? c'est Heath! Ava?

-Oui et toi?

-Très bien! Dis, avec les potes on se fait un boeuf ce soir... tu viens hein?

-Heu...

-Super! Bon bah on dit vingt heures trente au bar habituel!

-Heath je...

-A toutes!

Pata n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car le bassiste avait déjà raccroché.

-Mauvaise nouvelle? s'inquiéta Matthew.

-Hein? ... Heu non... Un ami qui m'invite à boire un verre ce soir...

-Bah c'est cool! Fais pas cette tête d'enterrement!

-Ouais...

Mais j'suis crevé moi!

-Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer alors. fit le jeune homme en se levant. De toutes façons, il faut que j'aille récupérer Noriko chez madame Keio, elle a finit l'école depuis un bout de temps déjà.

-Très bien.

-T'as l'air vachement enthousiaste.

Pata laissa un mince sourire incurver ses lèvres.

-ça ira mieux après quelques verres...

-Je crois aussi! Bon allez, je file! Je t'appelle pour te dire quand je reviens!

Sur ce, Matthew attrapa sa veste et s'éclipsa, laissant un Pata finalement souriant dans son salon. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant de partir alors il rangea un peu et se prélassa tranquillement avant de se rafraîchir puis d'enfin prendre le volant, une bonne heure et demie avant son rendez-vous.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et le trajet fut tranquille. Pata ne se pressait pas, conduisant presque lentement, un peu mollement jusqu'à Tokyo. Le contraste lui fit bizarre... la ville... Au fond, après plus de trois semaines entièrement seul dans la campagne, l'agitation urbaine lui semblait étrangement agressive.

Il soupira puis repris les rues qu'il connaissait encore par coeur mais qui lui semblaient ternes et grises, jusqu'à se garer non loin du bar où il avait rendez-vous. Il avait dix bonnes minutes d'avance mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'établissement, les éclats de rire d'Heath résonnèrent rapidement à ses oreilles et il se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers la table où deux zouaves faisaient les cons.

-Pat-chan! lança joyeusement un Heath visiblement déjà légèrement émèché en se levant pour l'accueillir.

Jo-Ya, qui était là aussi, lui offrit un gentil sourir de bienvenue auquel Pata répondit doucement.

-INA n'est pas là? demanda-t-il au bassiste.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder. répondit le chanteur à sa place. Il est totalement obsédé par les nouveaux arrangements...

Pata eut un petit rire. INA était définitvement un bourreau de travail. Le guitariste pris donc place à côté de ses amis et collègues et commanda un verrre de son bien aimé Jack.

-Juste un verre? s'étonna Heath, habitué à voir Pata commander une bouteille entière.

-Je conduis après pour rentrer.

-Ah oui.

C'est vrai qu'avant et bien... le guitariste avait un petit pied à terre qu'il avait vendu, à seulement deux rues d'ici... et même avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines, il n'avait aucun mal à rentrer dans son petit chez lui... Mais bon là, ça demandait tout de même un minimum de concentration et de lucidité supplémentaire pour conduire une voiture...

Finalement, INA les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et la soirée se passa agréablement, entre bières, vodka, Jack et éclats de rire, entre discussions sans queues ni têtes et projets futurs... entre amis, tout simplement...

Il était déjà plus de minuit lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le bar. Heath ne marchait plus du tout droit, soutenu par un INA miraculeusement encore à peu près sobre alors que Jo-Ya chantait à tue-tête... terriblement faux, contrairement à ses habitudes... Pata, lui, avait réussi à se limiter niveau boisson et, après de chaleureux au-revoirs où Heath avait failli l'étouffer, il reprit le volant.

Pour être sûr de ne pas s'endormir ,encore épuisé de sa dernière nuit presque blanche et légèrement assomé par l'alcool qui brûlait son corps, il mit en route l'auto-radio qui diffusa alors de vieux moceaux de rock des années soixante-dix et il sourit en roulant tranquillement. Sorti de Tokyo, les routes étaient quasi désertes et il atteint finalement l'entrée de son petit village. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et très peu de lumière, quelques vagues lampadaires illuminant juste assez les alentours pour ne pas être dans l'obscurité totale. L'ambiance était pesante, angoissante, et Pata songea qu'il avait plus que hâte d'être enfin chez lui... quoi que...

Il quitta finalement la petite bourgade pour retourner sur la route... et il soupira. Sa radio s'était mises à grésiller soudainement et il l'éteignit... ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant... la voix rauque et puissante du chanteur se distordait et finit dans un crissement étrange... La musique, elle, semblait s'effacer peu à peu, laissant place à d'étranges murmures...

-Putain de technologie... grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il reporta son attention sur la route, regardant les panneaux de signalisation pour ne pas se perdre.

Ah, là!

Il voyait au loin le panneau qui indiquait la limitation de vitesse à cinquante kilomètres heure. Il le vit se rapprocher peu à peu avec un sourire, s'apprêtant tout naturellement à y voir l'inscription habituelle. Et manqua avoir un accident en y lisant à la place "_6 jours_"...

Il tressaillit et freina brutalement.

La radio s'éteignit enfin.

Bêtement, il resta là, assit derrière son volant, se frottant lassement les yeux. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au panneau... qui affichait simplement la limitation de vitesse...

-Je... j'ai_ vraiment _besoin de dormir... murmura-t-il.

Il remis le moteur en route et parcourut la petite distance qu'il restait pour retrouver sa propriété.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner quand il descendit de la voiture mais il n'y prêta pas attention et regagnit sa maison, montant directement à sa chambre, balançant rapidement ses fringues au sol et se glissant en simple boxer dans son lit.

Dormir.

Vite.

--

_Bon bah voilà!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_A très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	4. Jour 5

Titre: **Seven Days**

Rating:** M **(mais pas trop XD)

Genre: angoisse/ paranormal/ surnaturel etc...

Pairing: aucun de prévu pour l'instant

Disclaimer: Bon alors... Pata, Heath, hide, Ina, Jo-Ya X Japan et Dope Headz ne m'appartiennent pas. Ayumi, Ranmaru, Aïko, Ken et Matthew si par contre!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hello everybody!_

_Oui je sais que ce chapitre a mis terriblement de temps à arriver mais j'avoue que bon, ma vie est un peu beaucoup très remplie ces derniers temps donc vala ^^"_

_Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous livre ici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Jour 5:**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla tardivement le lendemain matin, Pata gémit sourdement. Bobo la tête, mal au coeur... comme s'il s'était pris la cuite du siècle alors qu'il n'en n'était réellement rien. Peut-être n'avait-il, finalement, pas assez bu?

Il eut un petit ricanement amer à cete stupide "conclusion" alors que les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire... De simples coïncidences ou bien perdait-il purement et simplement les pédales?

-Café... souffla-t-il dans le silence de sa chambre.

Oh oui, et très fort!

Il soupira lassement et se redressa tant bien que mal, ronchonannt et pestant alors que sa tête lui tournait un peu beaucoup... En marchant presque droit, il atteint néanmoins sa cuisine où cette fois, il n'alluma pas la radio. Non, pas envie. Et tant pis pour ce fichu horoscope! Après tout, ça ne rimait définitivement plus à rien, hide était _mort_.

Oulà... La déprime poindrait-elle le bout de son nez?

Il se sentait si seul, au fond, si seul...

Avant, il y avait Aïko et les filles... Avant, il y avait X Japan et tous ces projets... Avant, il y avait hide qui trouvait toujours le moyen de foutre la pagaile et de les entraîner dans ses plans bizarres... Avant...

Sauf que désormais, il n'y avait plus personne... Et au fond, il s'en voulait. Parce que c'était lui qui était parti s'exiler loin de tout, dans cette stupide baraque étrange où, malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir réellement chez lui... Après tout, ce n'étaient ni les murs, ni les meubles qui créaient un vrai foyer... mais les gens qui l'entouraient, et l'amour, la famille... Il n'avait plus de famille...

Un nouveau soupir las franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il vidait sa tasse de café. Bizarement, un viel air tournait dans sa tête, celui d'un ancien animé qui le fit sourire _"Je m'appelle Pata et je suis sans famille..." (*)_

Pathétique.

Définitivement.

-J'vais m'pendre... murmura-t-il dans le vide.

Il repoussa sa tasse et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, soupirant pour la enième fois déjà alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever. L'entrain et la bonne humeur des premiers temps semblaient définitivement envolées...

_Allez Pat-chan... fais pas cette tête... Souris et viens jouer avec moi... Je t'offrirais une bonne bouteille de Jack et un petit chat si tu me bats..._

Pata sursauta alors qu'un grand éclat de rire, frais, joyeux et qu'il avait si souvent entendu semblait résonner à se soreilles... comme s'_il_ s'était trouvé juste derrière lui pour lui parler... Mais au fond, la voix semblait si lointaine...

-hide... murmura-t-il.

Une unique larme roula alors sur sa joue.

Il perdait la boule, définitivement...

Six tasses. C'était sa sixième tasse de café... ou peut-être la septième... Il avait arrêté de compter alors que la seconde cafetière se remplissait déjà. Il allait finir par faire une overdose de caféine à ce rythme là...

Mais pourtant, il restait toujours là, assis seul dans sa cuisine, à boire encore et encore, pour une fois autre chose que de l'alcool mais c'était ainsi avec lui... Buveur compulsif, quelle que soit la boisson...

Ses yeux ses perdaient dans le vague, sa tasse brûlante entre les mains et restant dans le silence le plus total. Même dehors, tout était parfaitement calme. Tout lui manquait au fond, même les bruits de la ville... Et puis, c'était bête mais ses chats aussi... Il les avait laissés là bas, pour les filles, mais ses boules de poils lui manquaient terriblement.

-Pata mon vieux... T'es fini et pathétique...

A croire que cette maison avait le don de faire ressortir les plus mauvaises choses...

Et si Matthew avait raison? Et si... elle était hantée, pour de vrai?

-Je ne crois pas aux fantômes! lâcha-t-il haut et fort, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Dans ses mains, la tasse explosa.

-Et merde! jura-t-il violemment.

C'était quoi ce délire?

Pour le coup, il commençait à fliper légèrement, puis il soupira en se résignant. Ce n'était rien hein? Juste une vielle tasse qui n'avait pas trop supporté la chaleur du café... Oui, c'était sûrement ça..

Il fut quelque peu rasséréné par cette nouvelle explication, chassant presque violemment cette petite voix mentale qui lui disait que tout ceci était fou... faux... qu'il était_ stupide_...

Lassement, il nettoya le dégât et arrêta la cafetière qui marchait toujours, finalement plus très décidé à continuer de boire ainsi...

Il regagna alors son salon et s'étala sur le canapé, décidant de se distraire un peu grâce à demoiselle télévision. Rien de bien intéressant au programme mais cela faisait un peu passer le temps.

Vers midi, une émision culinaire lui rappela vaguement que son estomac était resté désespérement vide malgré les litres de café qu'il avait pu ingurgiter et même s'il n'avait abslolument pas la moindre envie de manger, il n'allait pas se laisser dépérir alors, toujours aussi lassement, il retourna à sa cuisine où il se fit rapidement un bol de ramen instantanées. Rien de bien folichon mais se mettre à faire à manger ne lui faisait vraiment pas envie alors, autant faire au plus simple.

Il retourna ensuite devant son écran à grignoter sans grand entrain mais bon, il fallait bien se nourrir pour vivre ne?

Nénamoins, il ne parvint pas à réellement finir tout le bol et il éteignit la télévision avant de ramner le reste de sa soupe industrielle à la cuisine, le jetant et laissant le bol dans l'évier... Flemme de faire la vaisselle. Il se demanda ensuite s'il allait réellement passer le reste de sa journée ainsi, comme une pauvre larve devant la télé... Non. Définitivement. Il _devait_ se bouger un peu!

Aller Pata, Fight!

La bonne résolution prise, Pata alla enfin s'habiller rapidement, enfilant un pantalon un peu lâche et un T-shirt trop grand avant de rapidement brosser ses cheveux qu'il attacha lâchement d'un simple élastique. Et puis, il se décida à sortir. Hier, il avait fait le tour du propriétaire avec Matthew... Aujourd'hui, il partait seul en exploration.

Il frissonna étrangement en allant sur son peron... Pourtant, il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent et la température était encore clémente à cette époque mais c'était comme ça... Une sensation étrange qui lui fila la chaire de poule...

-Tu es stupide, Pata... murmura-t-il pour se rassurer.

Les fantômes n'existent pas. Tout ce qui est paranormal non plus. C'est juste une maison, une simple maison... Elle est grande, belle, confortable... Je n'ai pas à me plaindre n'est-ce pas?

Pata soupira (encore) et se décida à bouger, refermant sa porte sans même donner un coup de clef. De toutes façons, il était seul ici. Tranquillement, il fit donc le tour de sa propriété, enfilant une paire de gants en se décidant à se remettre au boulot. Matthew n'allait pas tout faire tout seul ne? Il pouvait bien commencer à nettoyer un peu... Après tout, il n'était certes pas doué et n'y connaissait strictement rien mais, ramasser quelques feuilles mortes ne devaient pas être si complexe que cela...

Seulement, s'il avait une paire de gants de jardinage, offerte par ses filles, il lui manquait tout de même un râteau... D'après ce que lui avait dit l'agent qui lui avait fait visiter la maison, l'outillage de la demeure et ce qui servait de remise de jardin se trouvait dans la partie accessible par l'extérieur du sous-sol. Seulement, il fallait déjà retrouver la trappe pour y accéder...

Après quelques minutes, Pata finti enfin par poser les yeux sur l'entrée de la cave, recouverte d'une impressionnante couche de feuilles mortes... Et etonnemment, lorsqu'il se baissa pour en chasser autant que possible, un souffle de vent, pourtant aprfaitement inexistant aujourd'hui, fit s'envoler quasiment toutes les feuilles, comme s'il ne savait trop qui ou quoi voulait l'attirer sous cette trappe...

-Ridicule, mon petit Pata... souffla-t-il.

L'esprit humain tire parfois d'étranges conclusions...

La trappe était donc désormais totalement offerte à son regard, les deux panneaux de métal rouillés n'étant définitiveemnt pas très engageant... Il soupira, tirant sur les poignées de toutes ses forces... et manqua en tomber à la renverse... Malgré l'état assez lamentable de l'entrée, l'ouverture se fit avec une facilité plus que déconcertante. Comme si la trappe avait toujours été entretenue et utilisée durant ces longues années... Pourtant, Matthew lui avait bien dit que la maison était à l'abandon depuis plus de quinze ans... et lui-même n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la cave que pour mettre le compteur électrique en route... Et il était passé par l'intérieur de la maison...

Les gonds se mirent donc en marche dans un grognement tout de même assez sinistre qui se répercuta dans la sombre pièce désormais ouverte. Un froid étrange pris le guitariste alors qu'une nouvelle bourrasque de vent se faisait sentir... semblant étrangement provenir de la cave elle-même...

-_Je devrais peut-être aller voir un psy moi... _pensa-t-il à cette constatation. _Je délire..._

Il chassa ses interrogations mentales qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et se décida à descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au sous-sol, allumant la lumière d'une pression sur l'interrupteur. L'endroit était sombre et définitivement peu accueillant mais apparement à peu près propre, du moins pour ce qu'il en voyait. Les outils de jardinage mêlés à d'autres qui aideraient probablement Matthew dans peu de temps, se trouvaient bel et bien là, à sa portée, et il pris le rateau d'une main ferme.

Qu'il retira précipitemment en poussant un petit cri suivit d'un juron.

Fichues toiles d'araignées!

Un frisson le pris en voyant l'une de ces _charmantes_ petites bestioles courir sur le sol, visiblement dérangée par le guitariste.

Aime pô les araignées...

Finalement, il pu tout de même prendre le râteau en main et se décida à rapidement ressortir... Il n'aimait pas cet endroit...

Il fit donc demi-tour et se réavança vers les escaliers, bien décidé à sortir d'ici au plus vite... quand son regard fut attiré par d'étranges traces au sol... des traces qui semblaient comme "couler" sur les marches et sur le ciment... comme si une personne ensanglantée était venue mourir là en tentant de séchaper par la trappe...

_-Non! Je t'en prie, ne, ne fais pas ça Taka!_

_L'homme ne semblait même pas l'entendre, ses prunelles d'un rouge sang fixant le vide, les yeux grand ouverts, bien trop fortement même... Il ne clignait pas des paupières, s'approchant encore et encore de la femme en chemise de nuit blanche. Femme qui reculait, encore et toujours, échevelée, terrifiée...._

_-Tak... Taka... NOOOOOOOOON!!!!_

Pata trembla, comme si le hurlement de cette pauvre femme avait résonné dans tout son être. L'ampoule grésilla soudainement et l'homme se sentit fébrile, courant soudainement vers la sortie, le râteau en main et gravissant les quelques marches en un instant. Il sprintait littéralement et referma presque violemment la trappe avant de continuer à avancer à pas rapides, finissant par se reposer sur le capot de sa voiture, garée à quelques mètres de là.

Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et tremblotait de la tête aux pieds.

Cette scène...

C'était comme s'il l'avait _vécue_...

Il avait ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même la terreur de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait venir d'une autre époque... Et que dire de cet homme? Enfin, pouvait-on encore l'appeler ainsi? Il semblait perdu dans une autre dimension, ressemblant presque à un zombie, une marionnette dont on se serait amusé à torturer les fils de façon étrange et terrifiante...

Et son regard....

Pata ferma presque douloureusement les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Sa main était toujours fermement crispée sur le manche en bois du râteau et il prit une grande inspiratin pour arriver à le relâcher, doigt par doigt, jusqu'à ce que l'outil chute au sol dans un bruit métallique.

Des mains vinrent alors se poser sur son visage en nage, se frottant lassement les yeux.

_Je deviens complètement dingue..._

Il lui fallut encore cinq longues minutes pour se remettre, regardant régulièrement la trappe qui semblait juste normale, innofensive...

Aux alentours, tout était parfaitement calme et silencieux, il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent et réellement pas le moindre bruit non plus. Comme si la nature elle-même avait cessé de respirer.

C'était _trop_ calme.

Il soupira de nouveau et prit sur lui-même... Après tout, tout cela n'était probablement rien d'autre que le fruit de sa propre imagination, il en était absolument sûr. Il eut un petit ricanement désabusé, fatigué, et il se décida, de nouveau, à bouger un peu, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller!

Oublions ce qui vient de se passer... non, ce qui ne s'est PAS passé!

Oui, voilà.

Il ne s'est rien passé, rien de tout... c'est un non-évènement!

Reprenons là où tout devrait être...

Il décida de faire le vide, une croix pure et simple sur ces évènements et, ne tremblant presque plus finalement, Pata se baissa pour ramasser le râteau. Il allait faire un joli tas avec ces fichues feuilles mortes pour nettoyer un peu et demain, il irait faire un tour en ville, histoire d'acheter de grands sacs poubelle. Voilà. Enfin un programme bouclé et précis auquel se raccrocher.

Il se mit donc au travail sans aucun entrain, ayant un mal fou à garder ses mains calmes.

_Ce ne sont que des feuilles Pata!_ se sermonna-t-il.

Pendant quelques heures, il râtissa donc calmement et minutieusement, récupérant les feuilles autour de sa maison pour en faire plusieurs gros tas. Régulièrement, il fredonnait doucement un air quelconque... quelques vieiles mélodies... mais surtout, surtout... des morceaux de hide et ce, sans même réellement sans rendre compte.

Seul et attelé à une tâche qui ne demandait guère de concentration, le guitariste avait tout le loisir de penser... et hide semblait hanter son esprit. Il lui manquait tant...

Finalement, les heures passèrent, parfaitement calmes et au loin, le soleil commençait doucement à décliner. Pata était revenu devant sa maison après en avoir fait le tour et examinait avec une certaine fierté son oeuvre. Un léger sourire, le premier réellement sincère et satisfait de la journée, vint docuement orner ses lèvres. Enfin quelque chose de constructif! Un énorme tas de feuilles trônait à sa droite ,non loin de la trappe et il se dit que cela aiderait probablement Matthew tout de même...

Souriant toujours, il leva la tête vers le ciel qui se paraît déjà de teintes ocres et rouges... Du rouge sang...

_Taka!_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce hurlement quasi inhumain de son crâne et frissonna sous un nouveau coup de vent. Etrange, la journée avait pourtant été parfaitement calme...

Il soupira.

Rentrons au chaud.

Il reposa donc le râteau contre un mur et, après avoir retiré ses gants, commença à monter les marches du perron... Mais une violente bourasque manqua lui faire perdre l'équilibre et un bruit de feuilles qui s'envolent... Dans un réflexe, il tourna la tête vers son tas pour admirer les dégâts mais le vent semblait continuer de souffler, juste autour de ces feuilles qui s'élevaient étrangement d'un mètre ou deux, comme pris dans un petit tourbillon...

_-Juste le vent... _se répéta-t-il mentalement.

Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard pour enfin aller s'abriter dans son chez lui, une forme étrange sembla se dessiner au milieu des feuilles mortes, une vague silhouette, comme faite de fumées colorées... Une photo qui semblait décalquée dans le vide et qui se précisait de plus en plus...

-Non...

Les feuilles retombèrent mais l'homme à demi transparent était bel et bien là, lui souriant gentiment.

_-Tu viens jouer avec moi?_

La voix semblait n'être qu'un murmure lointain qui résonnait pourtant tout autour de lui alors qu'un vent pourtant inexistant sifflait à ses oreilles.

_-Aller... viens jouer avec moi, Pat-chan..._

Ce surnom affectueux sembla ramener le brun sur terre et il franchit d'un bond les quelques marches qui le menèrent à sa porte. Porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, sans un regard en arrière et la refermant aussi vite.

Il soupira, tremblant de tout son être. Les sifflements et les murmures semblaient avoir cessés, c'était calme, juste calme...

Il s'avança un peu et jeta un oeil prudent par la fenêtre. Le tas de feuilles emblait être intact.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel??!!

Nouveau regard vers l'extérieur... et un cri.

Durant une simple seconde, il avait _vu_ son visage, collé au carreau...

Il ferma alors les rideaux d'un coup sec, tous les rideaux du rez-de-chaussée, essayant de se créer une petite bulle rassurante.

Il était désormais debout, en plein milieu du salon, regardant autour de lui tel un enfant effrayé et puis, un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres. Là. Il était en sécurité... du moins, il avait l'impression de l'être...

Les battements effreinés de son coeur s'appaisèrent peu à peu jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal, tout comme sa respiration. Mais un nouveau sursaut le pris. La télévision venait de s'allumer. Toute seule.

Apparement, c'était l'heure des infos et Pata s'approcha prudemment de l'appareil, intrigué et anxieux. Un reportage sur les innondations dans le nord du pays... On y voyait des vagues géantes ravager les côtes, des trombes d'eau tomber en déluge sur les rues innondées et des voitures piégées sous les eaux...

Et puis, le présentateur du J.T. repris la parole alors que le guitariste venait de machinalement s'asseoir sur le canapé, se mettant bien face au poste.

_Sans transition, voici la suite des informations..._

L'homme sur l'écran arrangea quelques fiches puis releva son regard, semblant transpercer le téléspectateur.

_Un incendie, apparment d'origine criminelle, semble avoir détruit une usine à Hokkaido mais heureusement, aucune victime n'est à déplorer en dehors des pertes matérielles. Nous devrions bientôt recevoir les premières images... La bourse est en hausse aujourd'hui, une bonne nouvelle pour les petits investisseurs... Et au fait, Pata, il ne vous reste plus que cinq jours à vivre... La météo maintenant: le temps sera..._

Mais Pata n'écoutait absolument plus, figé sur place.

Non.

Impossible.

Il avait dû rêver... n'est-ce pas?

Il attrapa brutalement la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, l'image du présentateur souriant lui annonçant sa mort imminente semblant rester graver sur sa rétine. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, il prit son visage entre ses mains, gémissant sourdement.

Que quelqu'un m'aide, je vous en prie!

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Qu'est-ce que je PEUX faire?

Vers qui me tourner?

A qui me confier?

Et si... si je fuyais?

_La fuite n'est pas une solution Pat-chan... rejoinds-moi..._

Pata redressa la tête. Encore cette voix, ces murmures... Mais cette fois, il avait eut l'impression de sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Il se retourna... Personne.

-Je perds totalement les pédales... murmura-t-il dans le vdie.

Aidez-moi...

Ce furent les douze coups de minuit, sonnant à la grande horloge orange qui le réveillèrent. Epuisé nerveusement, Pata avait apparement fini par s'assoupir sur le canapé... Il sursauta en s'éveillant, ayant l'impression que des mains invisibles s'amusaient à le frôler...

Des murmures, des pas autour de lui alors qu'il faisait totalement noir....

Des ricanements, des cris, des suppliques...

Il hurla.

Minuit une.

L'opression s'évanouit et Pata était seul, bel et bien seul et halletant sur son canapé.

En quatrième vitesse, se cassant à moitié la figure, il grimpa les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, une mince ligne blanche tressautait sur l'écrant de la télé éteinte...

----------

_Bon et bien voilà, finit de le tapper ce fichu chapitre! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_A bientôt pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_

_(*): je m'excuse platement pour cela..._


	5. Jour 4

Titre: **Seven Days**

Rating:** M **(mais pas trop XD)

Genre: angoisse/ paranormal/ surnaturel etc...

Pairing: aucun de prévu pour l'instant

Disclaimer: Bon alors... Pata, Heath, hide, Ina, Jo-Ya X Japan et Dope Headz ne m'appartiennent pas. Ayumi, Ranmaru, Aïko, Ken, Matthew et Izu si par contre!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Coucou les gens!_

_Oui je sais je sais, je n'ai pas updaté depuis plus de six mois mais que voulez, le boulot avant tout!_

_Et puis, je n'étais pas super inspirée voir même carrément bloquée à la moitié de ce chapitre... mais après ma nuit d'insomnies d'hier et bien voilà, je l'ai bouclé même s'il est hyper long!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous cas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Jour 4:**

Pata ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il faisait jour apparemment et il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil: huit heures. Tôt. Bien trop tôt pour le pauvre petit guitariste qui n'avait que bien peu dormi...

Il referma les yeux un instant, fatigué... mais les rouvrit bien vite alors que les images des évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Et surtout, ce visage...

Un profond soupire quitta sa gorge sèche et son regard se fit un peu plus perdu dans le vide, fixant un point invisible dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours? Après tout, le lieux n'était pas particulièrement rassurant et bien loin des petits cocons douillets dont il avait l'habitude... Et puis, il était totalement seul... ça aussi, ça jouait sur son état d'esprit... Sans compter les "révélations" de Matthew... Oui, il en était sûr, tous ces évènements n'étaient dû qu'à son imagination. Peut-être avait-il halluciné ou même simplement rêvé...

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications...

Alors pourquoi, malgré tout ça, pourquoi alors qu'il semble si sûr de lui... pourquoi n'est-il absolument pas rassuré?

Pata sentait bien qu'il commençait à atteindre ses limites et sa gorge se noua alors que, une énième fois, il se traitait mentalement d'idiot. Pourquoi déprimer ainsi? Beaucoup l'envieraient pourtant! Ouais... ou pas...

Un soupir plus tard, Pata jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait désormais près de neuf heure. Tant que cela? Alors, il avait réussi à s'apitoyer sur "son pauvre sort" pendant près d'une heure? Pathétique, définitivement...

Sachant pertinemment que continuer ainsi ne le mènerait à rien et, malgré un manque d'entrain plus qu'évident, Pata décida tout de même de se lever, quittant son lit pourtant confortable et rassurant quelque part - après tout, rien ne s'était jamais passé _ici_ - pour tenter d'attaquer cette nouvelle journée. Il se devait de se secouer un peu... et tant pis s'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre!

Pata se figea soudainement sur place.

_Non, je n'ai pas pu penser ça tout de même..._

Si?

Alors... il y croyait?

Secouant la tête en balançant sa longue chevelure autour de lui, Pata tenta de chasser ces idées stupides de sa têtes. Oui, _stupides_!

Se donnant quelques bonnes baffes mentales, le guitariste quitta sa chambre après s'être rapidement habillé et dévala les marches sans le moindre regard pour son environnement. Il avait presque désespérément besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, une idée fixe, et il avait décidé de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Malgré le "vent" de la veille, il avait ramassé les feuilles mortes non? Alors il devait aller acheter ces fichus sac pour s'en débarrasser maintenant!

Fort de ses résolutions, il fut bientôt dans sa voiture, ignorant délibérément l'étrange silhouette informe et brumeuse qui semblait se refléter dans son rétroviseur, le regardant alors qu'il s'éloignait de sa demeure. Il n'avait rien vu parce qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à voir et puis c'est tout!

Bientôt, il arrivait au village qui s'animait déjà. Calmement, les habitants partaient travailler, les si peu nombreux commerces ouvraient, l'unique école accueillait les quelques enfants rieurs qui s'y pressaient avec bonne volonté, la bibliothèque délivrait son savoir... La vie continuait tout simplement, paisible, normale et Pata permis à un mince sourire apaisé de gagner ses lèvres.

Il gara son véhicule devant la petite supérette où il avait fait la rencontre de Matthew quelques jours plus tôt et y pénétra, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller! Le gérant, affairé derrière sa caisse, lui adressa un gentil bonjour qui lui remit un peu de baume au cœur et il effectua tranquillement ses quelques achats, prenant assez de sacs poubelle pour les dix prochaines années à venir au moins... et refaisant également un joli petit stock de bière et de Jack Daniel's... Il en avait bien besoin ces temps-ci!

-Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. remarqua Ken en emballant les achats de Pata.

-Un peu de fatigue. répondit-il évasivement.

-Je vois... Je suppose que retaper une maison aussi grande ne doit pas être de tout repos... Matthew m'a dit qu'il allait probablement vous aider non? J'espère que ça se passera bien...

-Comment ça?

-Hum et bien... enfin... Je suppose que vous avez acheté cette maison en toute connaissance de cause...

-Dites toujours.

-Oh non, je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer! Vous savez, des coïncidences, des accidents et quelques racontars de bonne femme...

Le regard fuyant du commerçant, visiblement gêné, fit intérieurement trembler Pata. Qu'allait-on encore bien pouvoir lui raconter sur son nouveau chez lui?

-Des accidents? accentua-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Ken soupira, piégé. Il en avait soit trop dit, soit pas assez alors maintenant, autant aller jusqu'au bout...

-Et bien disons que... il y a eu pas mal de décès inexpliqués... des gens qui sont tombés ou qui ce sont suicidés... Enfin, beaucoup de coïncidences, des accidents surtout qui ont donné lieu à quelques... légendes disons...

Le vendeur avait un sourire de façade contrit, ennuyé et Pata tenta lui aussi d'arquer ses lèvres malgré tout.

-Je vois... De toutes façons, ce n'est que du passé...

Ouh ce que ça sonnait faux!

-Oui bien sûr.... Bon et bien, bon courage en tous cas...

-Merci.

Pata pris ses achats et salua Ken avant de quitter la boutique, des pensées se bousculant terriblement violemment dans son pauvre petit crâne. Matthew lui avait bien dit que la maison était "hantée"... mais pas qu'elle tuait!

De nouveau, il fut terriblement choqué par ses propres pensées et conclusions. Une maison tueuse? Ridicule! Et puis quoi encore?!

Tout cela devenait vraiment du grand n'importe quoi! Après tout, des accidents, il y en avait quotidiennement dans le monde entier et il était vrai que les escaliers pouvaient être dangereux... Et concernant les suicides, idem! C'était courant après tout, il vivait dans le pays qui avait le plus fort taux de suicide au monde et puis, il se doutait que beaucoup devaient avoir du mal à se retrouver seul dans cette grande maison isolée...

_Toi le premier..._

Il tressaillit en laissant tomber un sac dans le coffre de sa voiture. Cette voix, si lointaine et pourtant si proche, si criante de vérité... si semblable à celle d'hide...

Il se passa une main fatiguée et légèrement tremblante sur le visage. Bon sang, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme!

-Eh Pata!

Il sursauta cette fois violemment et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeler et qui se trouvait n'être autre que Matthew, chargé comme un mulet.

-Salut Matthew. souffla-t-il en tentant de lui rendre son sourire.

-Et bien, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette dis-moi.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge du guitariste épuisé mais il se contenta d'une réponse évasive.

-Si ça va, ne t'en fais pas... Et toi?

-Bah débordé comme tu vois! répondit-il en retenant une planche qui manquait se faire la malle. Mais ça va... Oh tiens, tu es pressé?

-Heu... non...

-Tu m'attends? Je déposes ça et on déjeune ensemble? Je meurs de faim!

Pata s'apprêtait à gentiment décliner son offre mais en y réfléchissant une minute, il se rendit compte qu'il était également affamé et puis, se changer les idées ne lui ferait pas de mal... Aussi referma-t-il son coffre sans broncher.

-Je t'attends. dit-il gentiment.

-Ok, j'arrive!

Pata sourit et acquiesça en regardant Matthew s'éloigner à pas rapides pour revenir, une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, libéré de ses fardeaux.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre!

-Pas de problème.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? T'as vraiment une petite mine.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Ah... Bon aller, un bon repas, ça va te requinquer! Allons-y!

Le sourire du guitariste se fit plus sincère mais comme Matthew était une vraie bombe de bonne humeur, il le suivit finalement avec légèrement plus d'entrain jusqu'à l'unique petit restaurant du village.

-Matthew! fit une jolie femme un peu replette à l'air absolument adorable et jovial lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement.

-Izu! Comment vas-tu ma belle?

-Ma foi, aussi bien que ce matin...

-Mais encore plus ravissante.

-Vile flatteur va! rit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Pata sourit, attendrit devant cette adorable scène. Matthew lui avait déjà parlé de cette fameuse Izu qu'il s'amusait à taquiner quotidiennement. Une sorte de petit jeu du chat et de la souris qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux s'il en jugeait parce qu'il voyait... La femme, joviale et ma foi, fort jolie, plantureuse, semblait adorer cette étrange relation qu'elle possédait avec Matthew et ne manquait pas de surenchérir à ses blagues... pas forcément très subtiles, il fallait bien l'avouer...

-Ce sera un Oyako-don pour moi s'il-vous-plaît. commanda un Pata beaucoup plus détendu.

-Quoi? C'est tout? s'indigna son ami. Oh non non non! C'est moi qui invite aujourd'hui alors profites!

Le guitariste se permit un sourire amusé mais ne changea pas sa commande pour autant.

-Tu invites si tu veux Mat-kun, mais mon estomac ne tiendra pas le coup si je mange autant que toi!

-Mais j'ai presque rien pris!

-C'est ça! rit Izu. Juste une entrée et deux plats...

-'xactement!

-Et pas de dessert? se moqua gentiment Pata.

-Si si... Izu-chan, tu veux bien être mon dessert?

Cette fois, Pata éclata de rire devant l'air de chien battu de son ami... et la gêne de la serveuse. Pauvre Izu! Plus qu'écarlate et... fulminate, oui, c'est le terme. Sûr que de la fumée lui serait sorti des oreilles si cela lui avait été possible!

-Idiot! lâcha-t-elle en lui donnant un bon coup de menu sur la tête.

-Itaï!... Hmmm... J'adore les femmes de caractère...

Et ainsi de suite... Deux vrais gamins qui se chamaillaient inlassablement.

Trop mignon!

Finalement, Izu dû retourner s'occuper des autres clients et les deux hommes débutèrent tranquillement leur repas.

-Izu et toi... commença Pata.

-Ça a toujours été comme ça. répondit Matthew en s'enfournant une grosse bouchée de salade de choux. On aime bien s'embêter mutuellement.

-Mouais... rien de plus? le taquina-t-il.

-Bah... non...

-Ouais, c'est ça... Arrêtes, tu es dingue de cette fille Mat'!

-Cris-le encore plus fort... ronchonna-t-il.

-Mais je te comprends pas.... Elle à l'air de t'apprécier aussi alors... pourquoi?

-... Changeons de sujet veux-tu?

Pata perdit son air taquin et acquiesça en silence, un peu penaud. Le sujet semblait sensible apparemment...

-Désolé. souffla-t-il tout de même.

Matthew ne laissa qu'un soupir lui répondre et le repris repris son court normal, bien que beaucoup plus calme désormais.

Pata repartit alors dans ses pensées, ses songes loin d'êtres gais alors que son ami était étrangement muet également. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et voir son visage habituellement fendu d'un large sourire refléter autre chose que de la bonne humeur et une joie de vivre inébranlable c'était assez... déroutant...

-Et voilà messieurs, bon appétit!

Les plats venaient d'arriver et les deux amis continuèrent alors leur repas dans un silence qui devint rapidement bien trop pesant. Pata semblait avoir de nouveau toute la misère du monde posée sur ses frêles épaules et Matthew ne tint rapidement plus.

-Tu en fais un de ces tête. souffla-t-il en tentant un sourire.

-Hein?

-Aller, raconte à tonton Mat' ce qui ne va pas...

Pata releva la tête et soupira alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher un mince sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

-Tonton Mat'? releva-t-il en se moquant gentiment.

-Tu préfèrerais une tatie je suppose?

Le guitariste eut un petit rire amusé et enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de riz et de poulet.

-Peut-être bien oui... murmura-t-il en songeant qu'effectivement, le célibat commençait à sérieusement lui peser, d'autant plus aux vues des circonstances actuelles.

-Bon... On demande à Izu-chan alors?

Ah voilà, c'était reparti!

-Non non. sourit Pata. Elle, je te la laisse.

-De toutes façons, elle est déjà entièrement en ma possession! fanfaronna-t-il... peut-être un peu trop fort...

-Ah oui, vraiment? fit- une voix féminine juste derrière lui.

Oops...

-I, Izu-chan...

-Je ne suis la "possession" de personne Matthew. fit-elle assez sèchement.

-Je... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Je crois. intervint Pata d'une voix douce. Que Matthew n'est pas très doué pour choisir ses mots et qu'il cherchait juste à dire qu'il vous apprécie énormément.

Et deux abrutis écarlates, deux!

C'était définitivement trop mignon songea Pata.

-Hum... moui... repris Izu. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas trop en demander...

Et sur ce, avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, elle s'éclipsa de nouveau

-Tu... merci... souffla Matthew.

Pata ne lui répondit que par un sourire encourageant et un léger hochement de tête. Ils étaient vraiment adorable ces deux là et il se sentait une envie soudaine de jouer les Cupidons...

Le repas se finit dans une paisible tranquillité et, comme promis, Matthew invita son ami, réglant ainsi la note pour tous les deux.

-Je te raccompagne? proposa Pata sachant que Matthew ne possédait pas de voiture.

-Hm... moui, je veux bien.

Le guitariste sourit et ouvrit sa voiture, invitant son ami à prendre place du côté passager alors qu'il se mettait au volant. Les deux hommes discutèrent tranquillement durant le trajet, Pata suivant les indications de l'autre homme pour trouver les chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un autre sujet ne revienne sur le tapis...

-Tu vas peut-être me trouver lourd mais... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas?

Pata soupira et ralentit un peu.

-Ce n'est rien... fit-il évasivement.

-Tu a l'air épuisé Pata... et soucieux... Allez, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Nouveau soupir. Pata n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour la simple et bonne raison que pour lui, il ne se passait rien, strictement rien. Du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre. Il se sentait tellement ridicule mais en même temps, si quelqu'un pouvait l'écouter et le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, c'était bien Matthew...

Il se rangea alors sur le bord de la route, soupirant et l'air infiniment las. Par où commencer?

-Je. débuta-t-il finalement après une longue hésitation. Je ne sais pas trop c'est... c'est la maison je crois...

Un souffle, un simple murmure... Dieu qu'il se sentait stupide! Mais ils était lancé alors maintenant...

-Il y a... quelque chose de bizarre... Je n'en dors quasiment plus c'est comme si, comme si on m'épiait sans cesse et je, je vois des choses bizarres enfin je, je sais pas... C'est probablement dû au changement, j'ai pas l'habitude de vivre seul mais ça commence à sérieusement me fatiguer...

Matthew l'avait écouté sans broncher,intrigué..;et inquiet.

-Pata... Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette maison.

-Et je vais aller où? Voyons, c'est stupide, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu trop seul et puis c'est tout!

-Pata...

-Non Matthew, je ne me laisserais pas avoir par des rumeurs stupides et des légendes urbaines! Je vais bien, je suis juste seul et plus tout jeune... Ça va passer.

Qui cherchait-il à convaincre? Matthew se le demandait sérieusement... Pata n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, épuisé et carrément au bout du rouleau... Et il avait peur. Car malgré tout, c'était un ami, aussi récent soit-il et... il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir se rajouter à la longue liste des décès survenus dans cette maison...

-C'est toi qui vois... fit-il dans un soupire. Mais... ma porte t'es toujours ouverte, si tu le souhaites...

-... Merci, mais je vais bien, je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Son sourire, forcé, ne convainquit absolument pas Matthew qui n'ajoutant cependant rien. Pata était un grand garçon après tout, il le laisserait vivre sa vie... tout en gardant tout de même un œil sur lui. Après tout, c'était le guitariste qui l'avait dit, il était seul... alors lui serait là.

-Reposes-toi Pat-chan. dit-il en le saluant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Aller à la prochaine!

-Oui.

Un sourire et un signe de la main plus tard, Pata reprenait la route.

Il roula aussi lentement que possible, définitivement peu pressé de rentrer chez lui. Mais finalement, le trajet bien trop court à son goût se termina et l'imposante bâtisse se dressa bientôt devant lui. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si grande, si menaçante... Et le temps qui semblait se gâter, se dégrader malgré le soleil qui avait pourtant brillé toute la journée ne faisait que renforcer l'oppression qui se dégageait de la maison.

Et pour la première fois, Pata ne put faire autre chose que de se rendre à l'évidence. il avait peur.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il arrêta le moteur, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, sur l'appuie-tête de son siège auto, les yeux fermés presque douloureusement et l'air affreusement las. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui...

Un cri s'échappa soudain de sa gorge quand il rouvrit les yeux. Ce stupide "fantôme" - ou quoi que ce puisse être - d'hide semblait étalé sur son capot, le nez contre le pare-brise et lui souriant horriblement... juste une seconde. Le temps de cligner des yeux et il avait déjà disparut.

Pata resta figé dans sa voiture durant dix bonnes minutes, exténué et terrifié finalement. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa et le pauvre homme se demandait plus que sérieusement si sa santé mentale n'avait pas un gros problème... Après tout, tout semblait si calme, si paisible...

Soupirant de nouveau, il finit par se prendre en main et, presque assuré, se décida à sortir de sa voiture avant d'en décharger le coffre et de rentrer chez lui. Une petite bourrasque de vent souleva légèrement ses cheveux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte comme si... comme si quelqu'un l'avait précédé et était entré en trombes devant lui...

_Mais non voyons! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là mon vieux Pata!_

Se morigénant mentalement pour tenter de réfréner son imagination qui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi fertile, il finit tout de même par réussir à se poser dans son salon, son chez lui où il devait se sentir bien... n'est-ce pas?

Lorsqu'il put enfin s'asseoir dans son canapé, une tasse de café brulante agrémentée d'un peu whisky dans les mains, il se sentit le droit d'enfin souffler un peu.

Mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir si le silence qui l'entourait était plutôt oppressant ou réconfortant... la solitude était parfois un bien étrange fardeau...

Une heure plus tard, le soleil commençait à décliner et il s'était finalement décidé à se bouger un peu. Terminer ses ouvrages de jardinage comme il l'avait à la base prévu ne le tentait finalement plus trop, d'autant plus que le ciel se faisait réellement menaçant désormais, le vent commençant même à se lever pour de bon. Tant pis, il recommencerait à tout ratisser, plus tard.

Pour le moment, il songeait surtout à l'étage où quelques cartons s'entassaient encore dans une chambre pour le moment inoccupée et autant en profiter, maintenant qu'il était presque motivé, pour faire un peu de rangement.

Il monta donc lassement les escaliers, allumant finalement la lumière une fois sur le palier, il faisait définitivement trop sombre maintenant? Son petit poste de radio mis en route sur une station de blues, il se lança dans sa tâche et déballa tranquillement ses affaires, oubliant peu à peu son stresse et son inquiétude au fur et à mesure que d'heureux souvenirs s'échappaient des cartons. Des vieilles photos de classe, ses premiers costumes de scène... un hochet qui avait dû appartenir à sa petite Ranmaru pendant les premiers mois de sa vie... Oh oui, que de bons souvenirs dans lesquels il replongea avec bonheur durant un long moment, où, enfin, ses soucis semblèrent s'envoler.

Il s'endormait d'ailleurs à demi, le dos posé contre un mur, des objets divers jonchant le sol et feuilletant un vieil album photo. Rongé par la fatigue, ses paupières se faisaient définitivement lourdes et la musique assez douce qui lui parvenait à faible volume ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillé. Néanmoins, le vent qui sifflait à l'extérieur et la pluie drue qui tombait désormais sur les carreaux rendait tout de même l'atmosphère un peu lourde et empêchait Pata de se détendre totalement.

Perdu dans la contemplation des photos de son mariage, seuls vestiges d'une union qui aurait pourtant dû être longue et heureuse, Pata sursauta fortement quand un coup de tonnerre retentit dans un grondement féroce... et tout devint noir. Noir et silencieux. Sans même un grésillement, la radio s'était éteinte, toutes les lumières aussi et, étrangement, il n'entendait même plus l'orage au dehors.

Le silence total.

Glacial, oppressant... un silence morbide... le néant...

C'était fou comme parfois un silence pouvait être expressif finalement et celui résonnait à ses oreilles comme le pire hurlement d'épouvante qui soit.

Pata était tout simplement terrifié.Des coups sourds et réguliers résonnèrent soudainement,s'emballant de plus en plus et Pata mis d elongues secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité des battements affolés de son propre coeur...

Pathétique.

Décidant de se prendre en main autant que possible, Pata se releva tant bien que mal, évitant avec difficulté les objets qui jonchaient le sol, trébuchant maintes fois avant d'arriver à rejoindre le couloir. Il appuya encore et encore sur l'interrupteur mais il fallut biens e rendre à l'évidence, les plombs avaient sauté...

-Saloperie d'orage. gronda-t-il alors qu'un éclair illuminait brièvement les environs.

Une ombre furtive sembla glisser à sa gauche, éclairée par cette soudaine luminosité mais Pata l'ignora délibérément et gagna sa chambre à tâtons pour récupérer la lampe torche qu'il laissait toujours dans sa table de chevet. Inutile de se casser la figure dans les escaliers d'autant plus que les compteurs électriques se trouvaient à la cave... Brrr, il en frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir y retourner, de nuit en plus!

Mais lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, un nouveau mouvement attira son regard... et un grincement qui provenait de quelques mètres plus loin...au-dessus...

Au-dessus?

Le guitariste releva la tête, constatant que le son semblait provenir de cette vieille trappe pour l'instant condamnée qui menait aux combles... et, poussé par une curiosité ô combien humaine, il s'approcha prudemment.

Un autre éclair et le grincement se fit plus fort, plus terrifiant et menaçant, comme si le plafond allait s'écrouler sur lui... ce qui arriva plus ou moins...La trappe s'ouvrit brutalement laissant se déployer l'escalier escamotable qui y était caché dans un nuage de poussière.

Pata manqua en tomber à la renverse et toussa quelque peu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre finalement. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'on l'invitait clairement à explorer cet antre qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qui faisait pourtant partie de sa maison...

Comment résister?

Et, même s'il était terrifié, une sorte de force invisible, incontrôlable, semblait le pousser à avancer à pas prudents, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, parfaitement conscient de cette présence dans son dos qu'il ignorant pourtant délibérément... cette silhouette humaine et colorée, les yeux fixés sur lui et un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres...

Les marches de l'échelle/escalier étaient étrangement immaculées malgré l'amas de poussière encore en suspension dans l'air et chacun de ses pas provoquait un grincement sinistre mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, comme hypnotisé par une force étrange et immatérielle...

Bientôt, il pu passer sa tête par l'ouverture et tomba sur un néant obscur... Il monta alors totalement avant de se décider à éclairer les environs... et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place...

C'était... comme s'il avait fait un voyage dans le passé,des dizaines d'années auparavant, un siècle même peut-être... mais tout semblait être resté intact depuis cette lointaine époque, tout...

Mais le plus étonnant ne résidait pas là mais plut tôt dans le fait que cette pièce servait habituellement de remise ou autre alors que là, tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant. De bébé même... Une couche plus qu'épaisse de poussière recouvrait absolument tout mais pourtant, les murs recouverts d'une douce tapisserie... les jouets au sol, la table à langer, la petite commode et surtout, surtout... le magnifique berceau en bois finement sculpté surmonté d'un fin baldaquin de voiles à demis opaques ornés d'un superbe nœud étaient bien visibles... Et tout cela venait réellement d'un autre temps qui semblait s'être totalement figé.

A pas lents, Pata continua son avancée vers ce lit d'enfant qui l'intriguait... et qui commençait à s'agiter doucement, comme si la main d'une mère invisible berçait tendrement son enfant.

Un petit oreiller, une couverture probablement faite main et une jolie poupée de porcelaine comme on n'en faisait plus depuis bien longtemps, rien de plus, pas d'enfant et pourtant, Pata n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce petit meuble qui se balançait délicatement, apposant mentalement l'image de ses propres filles lorsqu'elles n'étaient encore que d'adorables nourrissons à celle de ce petit lit, imaginant sans peine un enfant dormant paisiblement dans cet adorable couffin...

Mais pourtant, sa contemplation quasi hypnotique fut finalement rompue par un étrange bruit... un nouveau grincement mais celui-ci, totalement différent du bruit que pouvait faire son parquet. C'était régulier, comme le pendule d'une horloge mal huilée et il sursauta fortement quand quelque chose lui frôla les cheveux.

Inconscient de s'être penché sur le berceau, le guitariste se redressa et hésita une longue seconde avant de se retourner... pour hurler, tombant à la renverse sur ses fesses.

A une poutre du toit,une femme en kimono blanc était pendue et se balançait, visiblement morte au bout de sa corde. Son corps semblait luire d'une faible aura blanchâtre, comme si la lumière de la lune s'était infiltrée en elle. Et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-_Allez... viens jouer avec moi... _fit-elle d'une voix qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne avant d'éclater de rire... le rire d'hide...

Effrayé, Pata recula maladroitement en se traînant sur son derrière, emportant la poussière avec lui... et ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa main rencontra un liquide gluant que son imagination terrifiée n'eut aucun mal à identifier...

Il bondit alors sur ses jambes, poussé par l'adrénaline qui courrait tel un poison dans ses veines et tenta de s'extirper de là alors que la femme pendue s'agitait au bout de sa corde, tendant les bras pour l'empêcher de passer, l'agrippant, lui tirant les cheveux, arrachant ses vêtements en semblant posséder une force surnaturelle et Pata se débattit tant qu'il put, criant et pleurant, suppliant presque alors qu'en bas, il entendait les douze coups de minuit commencer à résonner. Les murmures de la veille reprirent de plus belle autour de lui, l'emportant dans un horrible tourbillon étourdissant.

_-Tu vas mourrir..._

_-Ton heure est arrivée..._

_-Viens jouer avec moi!_

_-Papa, papa! Je t'aime papa!_

_-Non! Pitié nooooooooooon!!!!_

_-Tu es déjà mort..._

_-Bientôt Pata, bientôt...._

Dixième coup... Pata parvint à se libérer, courant maladroitement vers la trappe et jetant malgré lui un dernier coup d'œilvers cette pièce étrange où il aperçu, tracé dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui jonchait le sol, un quatre qui ne lui rappelait que trop ce fichu compte à rebours!

Douzième coup.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent.

Plus de murmures, plus _rien_... le silence hormis la pluie qui tombait toujours dehors mais bien plus doucement.

Et la lumière, tout se ralluma, le poste de radio se remettant en route... étrangement, reprenant le morceau là où il s'était stoppé net, comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé et que tout cela n'était qu'une bulle étrange et intemporelle...

Pata, lui, reprenait difficilement son souffle, son cœur manquant sortir de sa poitrine et c'est les larmes aux yeux et plus démoralisé que jamais qu'il se blottit dans son lit, remarquant à peine que sa main ne portait pas la moindre trace de poussière ou de sang, de même que ses vêtements, impeccables et absolument pas déchirés.

Et c'est en tremblant de tout son corps qu'il s'endormit alors qu'une voix bien trop familière murmurait encore près de lui.

-_Dors bien, Pat-chan... Bientôt, tu me rejoindras, définitivement..._

----------

_Yatta!_

_J'ai enfin finit de le taper!_

_Fiouf, j'ai les doigts qui fument ^^"_

_Bref, un avis me ferait extrêmement plaisir, je vais tenter de pondre la suite aussi rapidement que possible..._

_Bisous les gens!_

_Lilys_


End file.
